The Alone
by Taylor Marin
Summary: All right, you may all yell at me... I have no clue how long it's been since I put up a chapter, but I'll try to be better! I really will!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
My name is Katie. You don't need to know my last name. A few months   
ago, I decided to become a voluntary Controller. You may have already read my   
story that explains why.   
Since I became a Controller, lots of things have happened to me. For one   
thing, I was kidnapped by the Animorphs and Illarim was very nearly starved to   
death. After that, we joined the peace movement.  
Or tried to. The peace movement has to be extremely careful. They never   
know who really wants to join or who is just trying to turn them in to Visser 1.   
Finding them turned out to be a challenge.  
I was at school, half-listening, mostly just zoning out as my teacher, Mr.   
Tidwell, droned on and on. Emily sat in the seat beside me. She had decided on   
that seat at the beginning of the year so that we could sit next to each other and   
pass notes as inconspicuously as possible.   
We were best friends then, and did the sorts of things that girls our age   
do, I guess. We went to the mall together, went to the movies, had sleepovers   
and talked about boys, clothes, makeup. I've recently decided that normality like   
that is about as good as it gets. Well, when compared to my life now it is.  
Then our lives changed. It started with her, I guess. She went on her   
family's annual camping trip up in the mountains. There was this huge forest fire,   
and the way down the mountain was blocked. There was nothing they could do   
but stay there and hope for the best. Her dad was killed in the fire.  
After that, she changed. She didn't want to talk to anyone for a long time. I   
hardly ever saw her. Her brother, Lewis, changed from being the friendly, fun guy   
who was slightly dorky, but in a way that made him even cuter, to being   
depressed and withdrawn.  
I guess it was understandable. I mean, I'd feel that way if someone in my   
family died all of a sudden like that. After a while, we started hanging out again a   
little. Her mom thought it was a good idea for her to try to have friends again.   
Maybe I could help her.  
It felt good, hanging with Emily again. It was different, but I didn't mind.   
The more we hung out together, the more I could see the old Emily coming back.   
She was happier, and I could tell it had comforted her to know that I cared.  
It was around that time that I started attending the Sharing meetings. I had   
read all the Animorph books; I knew what the Sharing really was. I had made up   
my mind that I was going to become a Controller.   
I felt sorry for the Yeerks. Many of them just want to be able to experience   
the things that we get to. You know, running, seeing, hearing, tasting. I figured I   
could at least make a difference for one Yeerk.  
For some reason which I never found out, the Animorphs found out that I   
was a Controller and tried to free me. I guess it was probably because of Emily. I   
found out when they were holding me, trying to starve the Yeerk, that she was an   
Animorph. I still don't know why, when, or how she became one.  
Anyway. I was in history class, listening to Tidwell lecture on and on about   
the Reconstruction and Johnson's impeachment. And, of course, I was not very   
interested. I rarely am when it comes to history. I was thinking about everything   
and nothing else.  
Then, it hit me. While I was sitting there listening to the lecture, I had been   
'reading' every single Animorph I'd ever read. And I had gotten about to Chapter   
3 in #29.  
That's IT!! I yelled, glad Illarim was in control, or I probably would have   
yelled it aloud.  
Illarim was a bit startled. What?  
I just remembered something! Something about Tidwell.  
Uh-huh… What about him?  
He's a Controller, and he's in the peace movement! I blurted.  
Are you sure?  
Well, he was in that book. The Sickness.  
If he really is in the peace movement, that could be our ticket in... Illarim   
muttered.  
I'm not sure if it was Illarim or me at that point, but in any case, I looked up   
at the clock, willing it to hurry up so that we could go to lunch. And talk to Mr.   
Tidwell. The clock's hands seemed to turn even more slowly.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
Finally! I shouted.  
I gathered my things together slowly, being careful to be the last one there. Emily passed me on her way to the cafeteria. The look on her face made me feel as though she thought I'd betrayed her.  
I sighed and walked over to Mr. Tidwell.   
Here goes nothing, I said.  
"Mr. Tidwell?" my voice asked.  
He looked up from the papers on his desk. "Yes?"  
"I-I'm Katie."  
He looked slightly confused. He said slowly, "Yes, I know who you are."  
"But that's not all." Illarim lowered my voice in case anyone might be near enough to hear. "I'm also Illarim 7-2-5. We wanted to know if you could maybe tell us about how to join the peace movement."  
Mr. Tidwell's eyes looked frightened, but he tried quickly to make it look as though he didn't know what I was talking about. "What makes you think I would know anything about the peace movement?"  
"Because I know you do. Someone told me so. Someone who I trust."  
"Like who?" he asked incredulously.  
"I can't tell you who they are. You're just going to have to trust me. I can't give you any proof that I'm not lying."  
He eyed me critically for a moment. "All right," he finally admitted. "I'll tell you. But you've got to remember that we'll be watching you. I have more friends than you can imagine, and if you try to tell anyone, I will make sure that you are stopped."  
I nodded. Tidwell got up to close the door so that no one could listen in. He sat down again. "Now. What is it you want to know?"  
I explained my story, with Illarim adding a few relevant details now and then. When I finished he nodded. "Okay. So maybe you can be trusted. I'll speak with the others, then get back to you. You need to get to lunch if you want to have any."  
"Okay. I'll just wait, then. Bye! And thank you."  
He smiled. "You're welcome. Bye."  
We went into the crowded cafeteria and sat down in my usual seat. It was in the back corner by the window and overlooked the playground and ball fields. Off in the distance you could see the mountains. This time of day, the sun came in the window and shone on whoever sat there, making it the perfect seat to be undisturbed and get to enjoy the beauty of nature.  
Instead if pulling out my book as I usually did, I ate my lunch and stared out the window at the beauty before me. Most of the snow had melted, except that on the peaks of the mountains. A few columbines, crocuses and tulips had begun to poke their heads out of the ground. Some of the trees were starting to get leaves. A mom and her two young daughters were out in the soccer field flying kites.  
I looked up at the peak again to see the bald eagle who lived there spread his wings and fly up into the unusually warm, early spring day. And I thought about what the Yeerks would do to that beauty if they conquered Earth.  
You know it's true, Illarim said.  
Yeah. I know, I admitted.  
We were wrong to invade Earth. They... we... will destroy Earth if someone doesn't stop us. We need to be stopped. A peace between us, a symbiosis, will never work.  
Yes it will, I protested. We'll make it work. If you work hard enough at something, you can do anything.  
Humans have tried for thousands of years to be truly good and kind, Illarim said softly. What makes you think that this is any different?  
I couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to say? Maybe he was right.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
The next few days passed by normally. I went to school, came home and did homework, practiced the french horn, did chores and went to Sharing meetings.   
"Bye Mom!" I shouted, pulling on my sneakers and jacket. Despite the fact that it was spring, and fairly warm, I knew Ian would kill me if he found out I'd been outside without a jacket. He can be slightly overprotective at times.  
"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" My mom called from the kitchen where all afternoon she'd been cooking a big meal. Amy was going to be coming home from college for the weekend for her birthday. Mom had been cooking like a madwoman.  
"I have a Sharing meeting," I reminded her. "I know Amy's coming, I'll try to be back by the time she gets here, but this meeting is really important, and I'm late!"  
"Well, get a move on then," My mom said. "Bye Sweetie! Have fun!"  
"I will! Don't worry!" I reassured her as I ran out the door.  
At least, I *hope* we'll have fun... I muttered. I wish we at least had a clue about what this meeting's about.  
I know, Illarim said. I guess all we can do is hope for the best.  
"Bye Ian! Bye Jason!" I called as I ran past them. "I have my jacket, I'll be careful, and I won't talk to strangers."  
"Actually, I was just going to say, have fun," Ian said, snatching the basketball from Jason to shoot it through the hoop.  
"Hey! That was my ball!"  
I heard some small scuffle arise before they were out of earshot. I knew what the outcome would be... Ian would probably have Jason in a headlock once he had gotten tired of the inevitable banter, and Jason would then shout and struggle until released. It was definitely not an unusual occurrence.   
It didn't take long before the tan bricks of the high school came into view. Many other Controllers were pouring into the building.  
Illarim had me stop one of them, Trallik 4-3-3. Also know as my friend, Joey. We had found out that he was also in the Peace Movement, although Joey had not been a voluntary Controller at first. They had worked out a peace after a while and joined the Peace Movement.   
"Hey, Joey!"  
"Hi Katie!" He waited for me to catch up to him. "What's up?"  
"Well, I was hoping you might know something about this meeting... All I know is that Chapman said it was something 'really big' and we all had to be sure to come." Illarim had me pause for a second. "So. *Do* you know anything?"  
Joey shook his head. "I wish I did. Even Tidwell didn't have a clue." He lowered his voice in case someone else might be near enough to overhear our conversation. "We know a *little* more than you do, but not much. Apparently, this is kind of like Taylor's pet project, you know, a way to get her back into the Visser's good graces. Tidwell thinks it probably has something to do with a way to get more hosts."  
My voice laughed a harsh, croaking sort of laugh. "What's new? Taylor's always trying to do things like that. Next to the Visser, I'd say she's probably the most power-hungry Yeerk out there."  
Joey nodded. "Well, Chapman's definitely up there among the power-hungry, but I think he bungles so much that he's well-nigh given up on being a Visser or Sub-visser. Taylor however... Well, she's ruthless and her position as a Sub-Visser is threatened. She needs this to work if she has any hop of getting more power."  
My head nodded. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. Hope for the best. I'll see you in there."  
We walked into the school building and from there into the gymnasium where the meeting was being held. As the Sharing grew, they had to keep moving their meetings into larger and larger spaces in order to let everyone fit.   
And, as they grew, the security risk grew too. Having the meeting in the school was one of the greatest security risks Chapman and the Visser had taken. The entrances to the school were bolted, and at each of the gym entrances there were Hork-Bajir guards armed to the teeth with Dracon beams.  
I took a seat next to a girl who only looked to be about eight years old. I couldn't help but wonder what sorts of things she was saying right now. Was she crying for her mother? Begging to be set free? Insulting the Yeerk? I would never know. Then I noticed the two people sitting next to her. Adults, a man and a woman.  
*Probably her parents,* I thought in disgust. A whole family of Controllers.   
*That's what Yeerks do,* I imagined someone saying. Was it a quote from one of the Animorph books? Something I'd heard someone say, or something I'd imagined? I didn't know. *They destroy whole families, make them slaves. Yeerks can never change.*  
*Yes they can,* I thought grimly. *Not every Yeerk is a bad Yeerk.*  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"All right people. Quiet down now," Chapman said into the microphone with all the authoritativeness that one expects to hear in the voice of a Vice Principal. "What we have to say here is really important."  
He waited as the milling crowd took their seats and settled in to listen. They quieted much more quickly than you'd expect a group of people to quiet down. There was a good reason for that.  
"Good." Chapman nodded approvingly at the crowd. "As most of you know, we have something really big to tell you about. In fact, it's one of the biggest projects we've had so far." He was about to go on, then stopped suddenly at a glance from Taylor. "I could no doubt tell you all about it, but this isn't really my project. So instead, I'm going to hand the mic over to the Sub-Visser." He stepped back apologetically and took a seat on one of the chairs that were arranged in a line at the back of the stage.  
Taylor then stepped up to the mic and gave the crowd a smile. It was almost a gruesome smile, not because she was ugly, she could almost have been a supermodel, but gruesome because of the coldness and evil that smile reflected.   
"Well, I know that most of you don't have any clue about what I'm going to tell you. This project, like Chapman said, is going to be one of our biggest yet. We will need everyone's support and assistance.  
"As those of you with teenage hosts or whose hosts have teenage children probably know, this town is in the process of building a new high school. It will be not only the high school for this town, but the children of other surrounding towns will attend this school as well, making it a multi-city high school serving thousands of students.  
"What many do not know is that our own Visser 3 is a main contributor to the building. He has donated funds, and is in charge of construction. All those working on this building are, or will soon be made, our people."  
She paused for effect and left many of us wondering why in the galaxy would the Visser have any interest in helping to build a high school. I got the feeling that Illarim had an idea; I could feel a sense of foreboding and dread hanging over him, but he would not tell me what he thought Taylor was going to say.  
"When we first found out about the building of this high school, I was struck by an idea."  
I couldn't help but wonder if her idea was actually the idea of some other lowly Yeerk, but she was taking the credit for it...  
"A high school like this would be a prime opportunity to get many, many new hosts. Of course, it was tried with this school, rather unsuccessfully, but with a few necessary modifications to our plan it would be simple enough to make all of the students in the entire school hosts."  
I inhaled sharply at this statement, then looked around nervously, afraid someone might have heard. Joey, who was sitting nearby, gave me a disapproving glance, but everyone else was waiting with baited breath to hear the rest of what Taylor was about to say and seemed not to have noticed.   
"The plan is to construct a new pool to be located below the new school, as it will be too far away for us to merely extend the current pool. This new school, as mentioned before, will be a multi-city school. It will be located a few miles to the north of this town, and a new pool will be constructed beneath it. Work has already begun on the new pool, and our Taxxons are anything if not efficient. The construction is already progressing much more quickly than expected.  
"The school should be completed this summer and students will begin attending when the next school year begins. The pool should be completed by then, and we will have thousands of new hosts."  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Taylor finished her speech with a triumphant smile. The smile that is seen on the face of any Controller when the Yeerk is certain that a promotion is imminent, especially a Yeerk as power-hungry as Taylor or Visser 3.  
"What will our assignments be?" one woman shouted.  
Taylor answered smoothly, similarly to the way a politician might sound when giving a campaign speech. "Most of you will not have assignments while construction is going on. For those of you who will, they will be given to you after the meeting. Those with hosts who will be attending the new school, you will help to oversee infestation when the time comes. The rest of you have no assignments at present, but if you are needed, you will be notified of your job."  
"How do you plan on carrying out such a wide-scale infestation?" another person called. "I mean, something like this has never been attempted before. Are you sure it can be done?"  
At this she frowned slightly, but it was gone again as quickly as a cloud that momentarily hides the sun on a very windy day. "You just leave that to us. You'll find out what's necessary as needed. And I think that pretty much covers it, if there are any further questions you can see me or Chapman after the meeting. Other than that, you will be notified of updates when necessary."  
Unlike when most people give speeches, Taylor did not give the customary, "Have a great day" or "Thank you for coming" at the end of her speech. She merely turned from the mic and stepped down from the podium. The people in the audience got up and went their separate ways. The Hork-Bajir who had been guarding the entrances gathered their weapons and, using the pool entrance that was located in the cafeteria, went back down into the Yeerk Pool.  
I stood up and began winding my way slowly through the crowd of people, all of whom were trying to get to the exit.  
This is not good, I told Illarim.  
No, he agreed. This is definitely not good. They could get thousands of new hosts in a matter of weeks.  
And that will only make them more daring, I added grimly. Once Visser 3 thinks something like this can be done so easily, who knows what they'll try next?!  
We managed to get out the door and into the fresh air. Illarim had me fill my lungs with the cool air and look around a bit. Mr. Tidwell was leaning up against the wall of the school building, apparently waiting for someone. He noticed me and immediately walked over.  
"Hi Mr. Tidwell," I said. "I promise I'll have my history report done by Monday. I have all weekend to work on it, and I won-"   
"This isn't about your history report, Katie," He said, sounding slightly agitated. "This new school project is big. We need everyone we can get to help us, and you know the Animorphs personally. We're going to need both your help and theirs. Contact them as soon as you can, all right?"  
"Wait, does this mean I'm in the Peace Movement?" I asked, excitement and apprehension both present in my voice.  
"Yes. Katie, Illarim, you are both 'in'. And will you contact the Animorphs?"  
"Yeah," Illarim had me answer. "I can go by Rachel's house on my way home. She lives fairly close to me. I can tell her that we need to have a meeting tonight."  
Mr. Tidwell smiled. "Thanks, that'll be great. I will see you on Monday, and I will be expecting that report. Bye."  
"Bye," I answered as I started towards Rachel's house.  
Don't you remember that Rachel hates us? I demanded of Illarim sharply. Or, more precisely, me for becoming a Controller, and you merely for being what you are?  
Yes, but do you want to miss dinner? The only other people we contact would be Jake or Cassie or Marco, all of whom live way out of our way, he answered. It's 5:30 now, and you eat dinner at 6:00. It wouldn't be polite to arrive exactly at 6:00 when they're all sitting down to dinner, you know.  
I sighed mentally. All right, all right. But let's get it over with quickly.  
As you wish.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Rachel's house came into view after a few minutes of brisk walking along the chalk-covered cement sidewalk. I knew that Rachel had two younger sisters, Jordan and Sara. It looked like they'd been playing hopscotch. The lawn had some bicycles and jump ropes as well as some other miscellaneous toys lying in it, just like almost every other yard in suburbia.   
I went up the front steps and knocked on the front door. A slight squabble seemed to arise within the house and two young girls' voices could be easily distinguished.  
"I'll get it!"   
"No, me! I'm older, I should be able to get it."  
"But you always get the door," the first voice whined.  
"Well, you can get it when you're older than me," the other girl answered smugly. The door opened and a girl who looked to be about 12 stood there.  
"Hi," I said with a friendly smile. "I was wondering if Rachel was home."  
The girl, I wasn't sure whether it was Jordan or Sara, eyed me critically. "She might be..."  
"Can you go check?" I pressed.  
She paused, seeming to think about this for a moment as though it was really a tough decision. That was enough for the younger sister who stepped in quickly and said, "Oh, I can get Rachel, even if Jordan won't, everybody knows she's just mean." With that she ran up the stairs to find Rachel as Jordan chased after her.  
A few seconds later Rachel walked down the stairs unacompanied- no doubt Sara and Jordan were having it out upstairs.   
As she saw who it was at the door, Rachel's cool demeanor failed and a black look came over her face. "What do *you* want?"  
Illarim carefully regulated my facial expression to keep it cheerful despite her cras welcome. "I came to tell you that there's a new... activity planned for the Sharing. I thought you might be able to let Jake and the others know in case they were interested."  
"What kind of activity?" she asked skeptically.  
"I was hoping to tell you all at once, you know, so I wouldn't have to explain over again," Illarim had me say. We had come to the point of relying on the other as necessary and switching control without even really thinking about it.  
Rachel frowned slightly, trying to determine whether or not I was telling the truth. "All right," she said finally. "I don't know where we could meet, Cassie's place is the only safe house there is but you don't know where she lives, so-"  
"No, I know where she lives."  
Skeptically, she asked, "Exatly how do you know?"  
I decided it would probably not be the best time to tell her that I had become good friends with Cassie since the last time we'd met. Rachel would probably think I'd been trying to recruit her or something. I shrugged. "I've been there a couple times. I knew her before... You know."  
She nodded and said curtly, "Yeah. I know."  
"Yeah," I repeated.  
"All right, so can you come to Cassie's tonight, like around 7? I can make sure they're all there."  
I sighed. I'd miss most of Amy's visit that way. But it wasn't like there was any other option. "I'll be there."  
"Good. So I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Uh-huh," she said and closed the door without a true farewell.   



End file.
